PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 40: Let's Party, Charlie Brown!
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Violet throws a big party as a launch into junior high, and everyone, including Charlie Brown, is invited. However, some riff raffs, led by local bad boy Joe Agate, crash the party and cause trouble for the gang. (Special guest Claudia by LivingOnLaughs)
1. Chapter 1

Episode 40: Let's Party, Charlie Brown!

**CHAPTER 1: INVITATION**

Charlie Brown and Frieda were eating lunch at school. They had settled into being in junior high school pretty well. While there was more homework, they usually finished it pretty good. And in addition to their own friends, they have made new ones, as well. Things were going great for them.

During lunch, Violet walked up to the two lovebirds. She handed them an envelope and said, "You two are invited to my party on Saturday!"

"A party?" asked Frieda.

"Yeah, a celebration of us being in junior high finally," Violet replied with a smile.

"Sure, Violet," said Charlie Brown. "We'll be there."

"It sounds like fun, Vi," added Frieda.

"Great," said Violet. "I'll see you there." And Violet left to meet up with Patty, Ox, and Shermy, while handing out other invites.

"To think, only a few years ago, I'd never get an invite to one of Violet's parties," said Charlie Brown.

"Just shows how she's changed how she thinks of you, sweetie," Frieda replied. "She now see that you are a decent guy. I know firsthand, baby!" And she kissed Charlie Brown, making him blush and smile.

"Thanks, Frieda," said Charlie Brown, smiling. Linus walked up to the two of them.

"Hey you guys," he greeted.

"Hey Linus," Charlie Brown greeted back.

"Did you get an invite to Violet's party on Saturday?" asked Linus.

"She just handed us our invitation," said Frieda.

"I'll let Eudora know about it after we get out of school," said Linus.

"Ooh, this weekend is going to be so much fun, babe!" cooed Frieda to Charlie Brown.

"It sure is, Frieda," agreed Charlie Brown. Just then the bell rang and the kids went to their next class.

Later that day, Marcie and Hans were walking to her house. A lot had happened since she found out about Hans going back to Germany in a couple of months. They were determined to do a lot together and not think about the move until it gets closer to the day.

"So you want to go to Violet's party, Hans?" asked Marcie.

"Yah, fraulein," Hans responded. "Saturday we have fun."

"We could use the fun," said Marcie. "It can take our minds off of… you know. At least for the night."

"Have you told Franco?"

"I did. He knows."

"I also told Peppermint Patty. We both agreed to let you tell everyone else." And they made it to Marcie's place and went in to study.

**NEXT CHAPTER: PARTY TIME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: GETTING READY TO BOOGIE**

Charlie Brown was waiting for Frieda to arrive so they could go to the party. Sally was sulking a bit because she was still in elementary school, plus Eudora was going only because she was dating Linus. Snoopy, Woodstock, Andy, and Olaf was going, as well.

"What am I going to do?" she whined. "The biggest party of the year so far and I'm staying home!"

"You can go to the movies with Michael," suggested Charlie Brown. "Or even invite him here and watch TV."

"Great!" Sally moaned. "My brother, his girlfriend, AND his dog are going to the biggest party around and what do I get to do? Watch TV." Charlie Brown rolled his eyes and continued to wait for Frieda.

At the Van Pelt house, Lucy and Linus were also waiting for their dates. Schroeder and Eudora were on their way and they were meeting with Charlie Brown and Frieda to go to the party together. Rerun was also sulking because he wasn't going to the party.

"But Eudora isn't in junior high yet either," Rerun argued. "Why is SHE going?"

"Uh, she's Linus's girlfriend," said Lucy. "That's why she's going."

"Rerun, Piper is coming over to keep you company," Linus added. "You won't be alone."

"Maybe," said Rerun, "but it would still be nice to go to that party."

"Sorry, baby brother," said Lucy. "Older kids only this time around." And their doorbell rang. Lucy went to answer it and saw Schroeder and Eudora standing outside.

"Hey, cutie!" she said to her boyfriend. They kissed. Linus came over to greet Eudora.

"Hey, Dory," he said.

"Looking nice, babe," said Eudora, who then kissed Linus.

"All right, Rerun," Lucy called out to her youngest brother. "We're gone. Piper should be here soon." And they left to meet up with Charlie Brown and Frieda.

At the Brown household, Frieda had arrived dressed in a nice purple outfit, consisting of a sparkling skirt with matching top and vest. She also had some makeup on, but didn't overdo it.

"You look nice, Frieda," said Charlie Brown.

"Thank you, hun," said Frieda, who kissed her boyfriend.

"Lucy, Linus, Schroeder, and Eudora are meeting us here," Charlie Brown replied. "They should be here any moment. Then we'll leave in Snoopy's limo and pick up the rest of the gang.

Over at Peppermint Patty's house, she, along with Marcie, Franco, Hans, Claudia, Franklin, and Melanie, were waiting for Charlie Brown and the others to come.

"Tonight is going to be fun!" said a happy Patty.

"It sure is, sir," added Marcie.

"I noticed you're in a better mood, Marcie," observed Patty.

"Well, you can say I decided to cut loose," said Marcie, looking at Hans, smiling.

"I'm glad you're f-feeling better, M-Marcie," said Claudia.

"Thank you, Claudia," said Marcie.

"I can't wait to cut a rug!" said Franklin.

"Frankie, why would you want to cut up a rug for?" asked Melanie. "Besides, you'd probably break the scissors trying to cut the rug."

"Is she s-s-serious?" asked Claudia.

"As a heart attack, Claud," sighed Franklin. Turning back to Melanie he said, "The phrase 'Cutting a rug' means dancing, Mel."

"Oh," said Melanie. "Okay, then." A few minutes later, Charlie Brown and the others showed up to pick up Peppermint Patty and her group. Lucy informed the others that Cobra, Rattler, Dominick, Thibault, and Andy were riding with Dominick's older brother Ricky to Violet's house, and that Joslyn had some errands to run with her family, but would see them later at the party. They were on their way to fun.

**NEXT CHAPTER: FLASHBEAGLE REBORN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: IN FULL SWING**

At Violet's party, everyone was dancing to the music. Food was also set up for folks to eat. Violet made Pig Pen the DJ. His girlfriend, Sidney Walsh, was beside him. Lucy and Schroeder were seated on the couch talking, Charlie Brown and Frieda were dancing, as were Peppermint Patty and Franco. All f the kids were either dancing, chatting, or partaking in the food.

A few minutes later, Joslyn showed up for the party. To say things with her and Violet were awkward was an understatement. Joslyn remembered hearing about how Violet treated Margaux (Python) when she moved to Sparkyville from Detroit.

"Hello, Joslyn," said Violet.

"Violet," Joslyn replied.

"I know I treated your friend Margaux bad those few years ago," Violet began, "and I did apologize to her about how I treated her before she died, and she did forgive me. But I do want to say I'm sorry to you as well…"

"It's okay, Violet," assured Joslyn. "I know you tried to make amends with Margaux. You and her may have not become friends, but I hope we can be friends."

"I'd like that, Joslyn," said Violet, with a smile. "Come on in. Everyone is here." And Joslyn joined the party. She greeted all her friends and danced with some of the boys there.

Sometime later, Snoopy came out dressed in what looked like club attire. Charlie Brown was in shock of how his dog looked.

"Snoopy, what in the world are you wearing?" he asked.

"I think Flashbeagle has been reborn, Charlie Brown," said Linus.

"Well there's only one way to get this started," said Frieda. "Pig Pen! Cue the music and hand me a mic!" And Pig Pen gave Frieda a microphone and started playing a remix version of the "Flashbeagle" song. Frieda and Snoopy took center stage. And Frieda began singing as Snoopy started dancing.

_(Frieda)_

_He steps on the floor without makin' a sound, _

_Then he starts feelin' the beat, _

_You would think the floor was greased, _

_By the way he's movin' his feet. _

_He's a champion, _

_He's the best, _

_Impossible to tame, _

_People say that he's obsessed, _

_Listen to the sound of his name. _

_They call him Flash! Flash! Flash! Flash! _

_Flashbeagle! _

_When he goes around the whole room starts to reel. _

_Y'know he's Flash! Flash! Flash! Flash! Flashbeagle! _

_When he jumps up high, he glides like a wild eagle. _

_Lightning flashes when he leaps up, _

_He's got everybody shoutin' for more, _

_Thunder crashes when he hits the ground, _

_He's burnin' up the dancin' floor. _

_He's a champion, _

_He's the best, _

_Impossible to tame, _

_People say that he's obsessed, _

_Listen to the sound of his name. _

_They call him Flash! Flash! Flash! Flash! _

_Flashbeagle! _

_When he goes around the whole room starts to reel. _

_Y'know he's Flash! Flash! Flash! Flash! Flashbeagle! _

_When he jumps up high, he glides like a wild eagle. _

_(Franklin comes in and raps)_

_Flashbeagle is his name_

_Tearin' up the dancefloor is his game_

_North, South, East, and West_

_In all hemispheres he the best_

_Whether he's Joe Cool or Flying Ace_

_Snoopy is that beagle that'll rock this place_

_A jack of all trades is what this dog is_

_You know it's Flashbeagle; the best in the biz!_

_(Frieda)_

_From the fur on his feet to the tip of his nose, _

_He's got rhythm pumpin' all through his veins, _

_Oh, he spins like a top that'll never stop, _

_With the power of a hurricane._

_He's a champion, _

_He's the best, _

_Impossible to tame, _

_People say that he's obsessed, _

_Listen to the sound of his name. _

_They call him Flash! Flash! Flash! Flash! _

_Flashbeagle! _

_When he goes around the whole room starts to reel. _

_Y'know he's Flash! Flash! Flash! Flash! Flashbeagle! _

_When he jumps up high, he glides like a wild eagle. _

Everyone applauded after the performance. Frieda, Franklin, and Snoopy took their bows and rejoined the party as Pig Pen resumed playing the dance music.

"That was great, you two!" said Charlie Brown to Frieda and Snoopy.

"Thank you, baby!" said Frieda, who then hugged and kissed Charlie Brown. Snoopy saluted his owner. Meanwhile Andy and Olaf was in awe about their brother's performance. Woodstock was with them.

"Did you know Snoopy could dance like that?" Andy asked Olaf through his thoughts.

"Well he dances whenever his supper is served," Olaf replied. Woodstock just giggled a bit, knowing how Snoopy dances all the time.

"This party is going great!" said Violet to Shermy.

"It sure is, Vi," agreed Shermy. "Nothing could ruin it."

At that moment, three guys stormed in. They were looking pretty rough. Although the kids didn't know who two of them were, they did know their leader.

"Oh, good grief!" groaned Charlie Brown. "It's Joe Agate!"

"But who are those goons with him?" Frieda wondered.

"Hey, isn't this a party or what?!" Joe shouted to the crowd. "Hey, dirty boy! Continue to spin those tunes, man!" And Pig Pen reluctantly complied and started the music up again.

Lucy walked up to Violet. She asked, "Why did you invite Joe Agate, Violet?! He's the one who tried to take Rerun's marbles until Charlie Brown won them back for him!"

"I didn't invite him, Lucy!" Violet replied. "Nor did I invite his buddies, either!"

"Who ARE they, though?" Shermy wondered.

"Just be glad it isn't your cousin Tarantula," Lucy retorted.

"Don't even mention her!" groaned Shermy. Everyone watched and see what Joe and his friends would do. It looked like the party was about to get wild.

**NEXT CHAPTER: GAME NIGHT AT THE BROWNS**

"**Flashbeagle" **written by Desiree Goyette and Ed Bogas/New rap lyrics written by HPDrummerman (Yours truly)


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: BORED (BOARD) GAMES**

Sally and Michael were watching TV at the Browns house. They had popcorn and soda with them. Since Sally was staying home, she agreed to watch Wyatt while the parents went out. If it weren't for Michael being over, she'd be even more bored than she was at that moment. Luckily Wyatt was sound asleep, so Sally and Michael had the house to themselves. Then the doorbell rang. Sally went to answer it, to see it was Rerun and Piper.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Sally.

"We were bored," said Rerun.

"So we were wondering if you and Michael wanted to play some board games," added Piper.

"Who's here, Sally?" asked Michael.

"It's Rerun and Piper," Sally answered. "They want to know if we want to play some board games."

"Why not?" said Michael. "Nothing on TV anyway."

"Come on in, you two," said Sally. And Rerun and Piper came in. Rerun was carrying a bunch of board games for them to play.

"What games do you have?" asked Michael.

"Quite a few," Rerun responded. "We have Aggravation, Monopoly, Trouble, some card-based games, Even some quiz games."

"Well let's try one of these out," said Sally.

Sometime later, the four kids were playing Aggravation. Rerun was winning, as he had most of his marble pawns home. Michael was a close second, Piper was third, and Sally was dead last. Sally wasn't that great at board games. Even Charlie Brown was pretty good when it came to playing board games, as long as Lucy wasn't playing. But Sally always seemed to fail at getting the concept of most games. Though Michael did help her a little.

Rerun was about to put the last pawn at home. "I win!" he announced. "However, you guys can keep playing until the last person is done." And Michael was the next one to get all of his home. Piper and Sally duked it out until Piper got all of hers home as well. A frustrated Sally got all hers home last, only after getting hers free after rolling ones and sixes.

Later, they were playing a quiz game. Michael and Piper were good at this. Sally did a little better, but still wasn't great. Rerun was last in the quiz games, as he didn't know much of the questions. The next game they played was Monopoly. That one went on longer. Sally kept landing on Boardwalk, which was owned by Piper, who also owned Park Place.

"WHY AM I SO AWFUL AT THESE GAMES?!" yelled Sally. The kids heard Wyatt wake up and start crying.

"Oh, good grief!" sighed Sally. "I need to stop yelling uncontrollably. Hold on, I'll see about Wyatt." And she went to check on her baby brother.

**NEXT CHAPTER: TROUBLEMAKERS 'R' US**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: JOE, SKILLET, AND BUTCH**

Back at Violet's party, Joe Agate and his friends wasted no time disrupting the place. Skillet, who sported a mohawk hairdo, targeted the food and drinks and made a mess of the place. Butch, the rather large kid, intimidated some of the boys there, except for Freddy Fabulous, Franklin, and Ox, who the latter could match Butch in size.

"Better back off, punks!" warned Butch.

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots!" retorted Freddy.

"Are you guys insane?!" asked Franklin.

"I can handle this brute," added Ox.

"Be careful, Oxie!" said Patty.

Joe, meanwhile, was getting reacquainted with Charlie Brown. "It's been a long time, Charlie Brown," he replied. "I'm still waiting for a rematch."

"A rematch?" asked a confused Frieda.

"He means he wants to play another game of marbles," Charlie Brown said to Frieda. "I beat him before winning back Rerun's marbles. Snoopy knows. He helped train me."

"Where is Snoopy?" wondered Linus.

"For that matter, where's Andy and Olaf, too?" asked Eudora.

"These creeps are ruining my party!" said Violet, on the verge of tears. "Shermy, do something!"

"Okay, you guys!" Shermy began. "You had your fun! Now it's time for you to leave!"

The three looked at Shermy for a moment. Then they started laughing. "Get this guy!" laughed Joe. "He's a riot! A freaking comedian!"

"Well we're saying it now!" said Freddy, stepping up to the terrible trio and joining Shermy.

"We don't want you here!" added Franklin, also joining his friends.

"All you've done is cause trouble!" Linus chimed in.

"You scared our girlfriends," said Ox, looking intimidating to the three troublemakers.

"And you trashed the place!" sneered Thibault.

Schroeder and Charlie Brown joined their friends, along with Franco, Hans, Pig Pen, and most of the boys at the party.

"Now we aren't asking you," said an intense-looking Charlie Brown. "We're TELLING you! Leave this party and don't come back! There's all of us and only three of you!" Joe and his gang were outnumbered. All of the sudden three ninjas showed up and stood in front of the group ready to take on Joe, Skillet, and Butch. These ninjas looked like anthropomorphic dogs, with one of them being pretty fat, and another that looked like he shed quite a bit of fur.

"All right, we're leaving!" said a relenting Joe. "Come on, guys. Let's split!" And Joe and his gang left Violet's house. After they were gone, all of the girls cheered their boyfriends.

"Schroeder, I never knew you had it in you!" said a happy Lucy.

"To tell you the truth, neither did I," said a relieved Schroeder.

"Thank you so much, Tee Wee!" cheered Rattler.

"No problem, Holly," said Thibault.

"Franco, that was wonderful!" said a gleeful Peppermint Patty.

"Danke, Patricia!" said Franco, hugging his girlfriend.

"Way to go, Oxie!" said Patty (Swanson).

"Thanks, Patty," Ox replied.

"Dom, that was wonderful!" said Cobra.

"I would never let anything happen to you, Sylvia," Dominick replied.

"Very awesome, babe!" chirped Eudora to Linus.

"Thanks, Eudora," said Linus, "but I don't think this is the last time we've seen Joe Agate and his goons."

"That was so brave of you, sweetie!" said an emotional Frieda. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Frieda," said Charlie Brown, who was taken by surprise by a kiss from his girlfriend.

"Thanks for helping out with getting rid of those riff raffs, Hans," said Marcie.

"It's okay, Marcie," said Hans.

"Thank you so much, Shermy," said a grateful Violet, who kissed her boyfriend. "You were wonderful."

"Thanks, Vi," said Shermy, who was blushing from the kiss. "Only how are we going to clean this mess?" At that moment, Snoopy, Andy, and Olaf, out of their ninja costumes, came in now dressed as custodians.

As Snoopy walked by, Charlie Brown narrated, "There goes the world-famous custodian, getting ready to clean the house of all mess." And Snoopy and his brothers began cleaning up the mess that Joe and his gang left. Andy wiped down the tables, and Olaf cleaned the carpet. Even Woodstock helped by driving a bird-sized riding scrubber for the wood floor. After the mess was cleaned up, the party resumed without any troubles.

**NEXT CHAPTER: AFTER THE DANCE IS DONE**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: WINDING DOWN**

Sally and Michael were asleep on the couch, as the TV continued to show programming. Rerun and Piper were also asleep on the floor. Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, and Eudora walked in. They saw board games strewn about. And four sleeping younger kids. Charlie Brown cleared his throat.

"We're back," he announced.

All of the kids woke up. Sally said, "What time is it?"

"Almost 10," said Charlie Brown. "Mom and dad aren't home yet. Where's Wyatt?"

"He should be asleep in his room," said Sally. And Charlie Brown went in to check on the youngest Brown sibling.

"So how was the party?" asked Rerun.

"Insane!" said Eudora.

"It started off pretty fun," Linus explained. "Frieda here gave a performance, with help from Snoopy and Franklin. Then Joe Agate made his presence known with his gang."

"But our boys stood up to those troublemakers," added Frieda.

"Even my wishy-washy brother?" asked a bewildered Sally.

"Even your wishy-washy brother," said Charlie Brown coming back into the room. "It was more of us than them, so they wisely exited the party."

"The rest of the night went on without incident," Linus finished.

"Wow, sounds like a crazy party," said Michael.

"You said it," agreed Eudora.

"Sally, Snoopy is still in the limo," Charlie Brown started, "and I'm going to take Frieda home."

"Rerun, let's head home," said Linus. "We'll walk Piper and Eudora back to their houses." And the kids all left.

"I better head back home, myself," said Michael to Sally. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"See you, Michael," said Sally, who then kissed her boyfriend. "Love ya!"

"Love you more!" And Michael headed out the door.

As Snoopy's limo reached Frieda's house, Charlie Brown walked her to the door. He still couldn't believe that he stood up to a gang. While he stood up to Joe Agate before, he never thought he would go against a bunch of hoods, Joe included. Frieda, to say the least, was proud of her man.

"You really impressed me tonight, Charlie Brown," she said. "I knew you were a great boy, but now you have shown everyone that you can be brave, as well."

"I think I'm finally coming into my own, Frieda," said Charlie Brown. "You are part of that reason, I know that. There isn't anything I won't do to protect you, even if I get beat up in the process."

"I know you'll try to protect me, babe. That's one of many reasons why I love you so much." And Frieda kissed Charlie Brown.

"Call you tomorrow?" said Charlie Brown.

"You better, baby!" cooed Frieda. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you, too, Frieda," said Charlie Brown. And he headed back to the limo and headed for home. While Snoopy drove, Charlie Brown asked him, "Where in the world did you get the ninja outfits?" Snoopy and Woodstock just laughed all the way home. In spite of Joe Agate's appearance, it turned out to be a good night for all.

**THE END**


End file.
